Blood or Water
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequel to A Soft Triumph: Eve was adopted, her father gave her to the Republic. But what would happen when he finds out she is no longer in France? What would he do if he found out she was in league with the Scarlet Pimpernel, not only that he adopted her? Or maybe she was a traitor all along? Whose the Mystery girl?
1. Holding On

_**Authors Notes: Marguerite we've got to find a way to communicate :D. This story is going to be full of heart break. So hang in there...it'll work out in the end.  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Holding on**_

_**4 Years Later**_

The carriage rounded the corner at a speed that was uncommon for him to use unless in Paris running away from those Republican rebels. But Percy was going to be late, and he didn't like being late, specially for this one reason. His little girl was coming home from a trip to Tibet. She had been gone for six months and he had missed her greatly. The little boy next to him now almost five was laughing as his father drove on.

"Hang on Robbie we're almost there." He said and his son clung to his waste coat but only for a few more moments before his arms were once again thrown in the air and cheering for his father to go faster.

Soon enough...well more soon then normal his carriage made it to Dover. The Day Dream was ankered and waiting for his arrival. He picked his son up and put him on his shoulders as he walked toward the boat. He stopped almost in front of it, he had meant to go onto the boat, but at the top there was a young woman he hardly recognized. She was talking to a young boy, Peter who had becoming her man servant four years ago in an agreement to pay back a debt for saving his and his fathers life. Eve didn't argue with the point, and said it would mean he would have a warm place to sleep, and a warm meal for life. Something she only dreamed of when she was a stable boy and slept within a cold stable.

The boy nodded and went to pick up a bag nearby. When Eve turned around she looked down to see her father. Her arms outstretched and she reached up and picked her brother off her fathers shoulders. "You shouldn't let that evil man we call father throw you around like that. Your not a sack of potatoes." She said, of course kidding.

"But I like being up there." He said pointing to his father who picked her up and started to walk toward the carriage.

"I can walk Papa!" she giggled and looked around to make sure Peter was following. Robert always kept up by holding onto his fathers belt loop. He had his fathers body, would probably end up as tall as he. Eve looked at her brother upside down. "Hey there little one." She giggled as her father put her down. Eve picked her brother up and hugged him close.

"I'm not that little anymore Evey." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Oh no your not...look your always up to my hip." She said and looked up at her father. "If he's taller then you they're going to have to use two spools at the tailors." She joked, Percy chuckled and watched Peter who put her bags on the back of the coach. Percy climbed up onto the front while Peter helped his daughter and son into the carriage before joining him up front.

"Her journey was a comfortable one I trust?" He asked Peter who sighed.

"Yes and no. I'd ask you if you knew what its like to travel with a woman who thinks she needs to do everything herself, but then again she is your daughter." He said and watched as Percy pushed the pure bred Asian Quarter Horses forward. They did as instructed and raced home.

Off in a darkened alleyway there was a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes watching them. There every move, there every word was heard. Every thing Eve did was seen by this young woman.

She walked forward and climbed onto a horse who may or may not have belonged to her in the first place. Yet she acted like she owned in anyways. She followed behind them very slowly.

_Blakeney Manor_

The doors were thrown open and Robert ran into the room. "Mama! Evey is home!" Evey was a name Robert took to calling her and it stuck. She only ever really let him call her that. It was something special between the two of them, and she liked it better that way. Her relationship with her brother was so close. They were inseparable once he began to walk. The only time Eve ever asked to be alone is when she was doing homework or taking a bath. When she rode Demon he rode too, when they were at parties she would dance with him, and only him. Even if he didn't know how. They just made up there own little dance. It became common knowledge among the nobles and smiled upon by most...the only one who didn't seem to happy with the pair was an old woman who said nothing would become of such a livelihood.

Marguerite walked into the room and threw her arms out wide. "My baby girls home." She said and hugged the girl tightly.

"Mama I'm 16 I'm not a baby." She said and giggled at the kissings and huggings her mother gave to her. Percy chuckled as he walked in with Peter who had her bags within his hands. "Looks like someones been missed." Peter said as he walked toward the rooms.

"Oh wait!" Eve called and ran over to one of the bags and opened it up. Within the confines were a few trinkets. Eve ran over and put a small pearl choke necklace around her mothers neck. Marguerite looked in the mirror for a moment and giggled jumping up and down for a second before throwing her arms around her daughters neck.

"Its perfect."

"They're also blue pearls...very rare and only found in the fresh water clams in Tibet. So take care of them." Eve said. She pulled out a long piece of silk blue fabric and ran over to her father. She looked up at him and tried to reach up for his cravat. He stepped back and chuckled. "I'm afraid...your the little one to me darling." He said. Eve gasped at what was said in reference to what she called her brother earlier.

"Yes well I still have two more years of growth... while your stuck. Now get down here before I fetch a latter." She said which got Percy laughing hard. He sat down on the couch as she pulled his other Cravat off and tied this one expertly.

Percy stood up and looked at the silk in the mirror. He nodded his head and ran his fingers over it.

"It feels rather pleasant to the touch child. I would have liked to order a few more."

"I'm afraid this was the only one in the shop I visited. I saw it and thought of your eyes." She said and Percy looked at the cravat and his eyes. The same shade looked back at him.

"What do you think?" He asked his wife who walked over to him and nodded her head.

"I should like to hold judgement. If it survives the whole day without needing tying then it can stay." she said jokingly.

"What about me!" Robert said peaking into the bag. Eve walked over to the back and pulled out a large stuffed tiger.

"Tibet is known for there tigers. I saw two while I was there, one stole our food from the back of the carriage while half of the people coward within. "

"She cracked the window open and told him to shoo as it was chewing on the sausages. Not sure why the tiger didn't eat the horses." Peter announced

"So one of the guards shot the tiger and made this out of its pelt." She said. Robert looked at the stuffed tiger with a little more aww then before.

"And Peter." Eve pulled something else that was a green silk. "Here you are...that vest you were looking at. I figured it would be a little lighter on you then the one you always where. Specially when summer comes." Eve said handing it to him. Peter sighed looking at the cloth, he pulled off the black one he was wearing and put on the forest green silk vest and smiled.


	2. True Love lies

_**Authors Notes: I never actually said Eve's biological father was dead, just that he gave her away. As for the girl...you'll just have to be patient. My mom adopted my best friend when she was 16 cause her mom ODed on Morphine. So I guess we're kinda like Percy :D  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**True Love Lies**_

Peter wasn't that tall, but he was tall enough. His eyes seemed glued to the vest he was wearing in the mirror. How did she notice? How did she know he was looking at the vest while there. He knew she was there, but she was doing something completely different. How could have she known it? She looked at him and straightened the vest a bit and stepped back to look at him wearing it.

"Doesn't look to bad don't you think Papa? I'm not a man so I'm sure really sure what they should be wearing, perhaps a nice cravat?" She asked pulling a cravat made of the same material from the bag.

"Eve...please you shouldn't I'm your man servant." He said to her trying to push her hand away.

"And the state of my man servant reflects what kind of person I am." She said and smiled as she tied it.

"She is right Peter. A man must look his best." Percy said straightening the cravat, and pulled on the vest. "Now go ahead to the kitchens your father is waiting for you I figure." He said and pointed him onwards.

"Yes sir, thank you." Peter said and looked at himself once more in the mirror and tried to hide a smile.

"I think he liked it." Percy said and looked at his daughter who nodded her head before walking over to sit next to her mother.

"Well now will you please tell me why you were in Tibet in the first place?" Percy asked and looked his daughter squarely.

"Well aside from sight seeing and trying to grow up a little...I went to one of the colleges there. Remember when we first met I told you I would live my life for my mother, and sister too. I wanted to travel and see the world, well my sister wanted to go to a good college. While my mother wanted to study history. I can do all that in Tibet." Eve said and took her fathers hands and smiled up at him. "May I go to the college in Tibet and study to be an Archeologist?" Eve asked. Percy laughed and patted her hand lightly.

"How do you expect me to argue with such a calling?" He asked and kissed her hand. "As long as you send boxes of letters telling us frequently that you are alright. Understood?" Percy asked pulling her close. Her head was still low enough to rest against his chest. She wasn't the tallest in her class actually she was still very very short. She was about five foot if Percy could figure right. Even short next to a young 10 year old man servant that wasn't very tall to begin with. Percy figured the poor boy would shoot up like a weed soon enough.

"Sir Percy? A letter from Sir Andrew." The butler said as he walked into the room. Percy nodded seeing that it was official business. So he excuse himself from the room for a moment while he read the letter within his study.

Eve was playing with her brother on the floor when Percy returned.

"It would seem someone else was in Tibet while you were there." Percy announced. This kind of scared Eve as she looked up at her fathers eyes. Eve stood up and slowly walked over to her father as he handed her the letter. Eve read over it.

_Sir Percy,_

_It would seem while we had your daughter tailed all through her journey's throughout Tibet that she had been followed. While inside an inn Chauvelin and a few of his men with a young lady. While disguised I was able to see that they spoke to one another. Eve left soon after. I do not know what happened, or what transpired between them, but Eve smiled as she left and told Peter there job was done and they could go home. I know not what that meant, I just hope that she hadn't become a traitor."_

_Sir Andrew Ffoulkes._

"Would you care to explain this meeting?" Percy asked. Marguerite knew those eyes. She was forced to look at those eyes for quite some time.

"I noticed them at the Inn I was in. I refused to become another hostage to him, so I confronted him." She said and leaned forward and looked her father in the eyes. "That girl called him Bibi...would you think it Papa...Chauvelin is a father to a beautiful young lady." Eve giggled and sat back on the couch. "And with that girl there, I couldn't do anything to him, I fully intended on killing him." She said looking up at the fixtures on the ceiling.

"You wanted to kill him?" Percy asked and Eve nodded. "Why?"

"Because he said he would still kill you when he had the chance. It angered me Papa. I didn't want him killing my hero." Eve said and looked around at her brother who was still playing on the floor. "I know how it feels to loose someone special."

"I see...so they were there to take you hostage?" He asked.

"Actually...no. He was taking her across Tibet to a relatives place because he was now a wanted man, and he had someone there to take care of her." She said and looked up when Peter put a tray of tea down on the table. His father brought in a cookie cart.

"And your story will add up with Peters if we ask him then?" Percy asked. Peter looked up and at Percy who glared at the boy. He cast his eyes away from him and hid behind his father.

Eve had to admit, she didn't like this side of her father, she felt like she was going to die if he didn't believe her.

"Papa..." Eve looked up at her father who stood up and walked from the room. "Papa!?" She called after him, but he didn't return.

_Later On that Night_

Eve sat down on the grass outside the manor looking out over the koi pond under a weeping willow tree. When she first moved into the manor this tree was small, now it was large enough to climb on. But ladies don't climb, so she left that stuff up to her brother who did so frequently.

"I'm sorry..." The words weren't her fathers it was Peters. "I didn't know much to tell your father to help your case. I stayed outside." He said and sat down next to her.

"Please...its best if you just leave me alone Peter...the less time you spend with me...the more likely you'll be hired on as my brothers man servant...if...if he." Eves eyes watered up and she looked down at the pond. "Why does my father have to be so important. Why can't he just...stop being the Pimpernel? The war is over, it doesn't matter anymore. I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?" Peter asked. Eve hugged her knees and ran her fingers through the water.

"I don't understand...why he doesn't trust me. He's never trusted me. Maybe thats a good thing." Eve said and she pushed her hand to her forehead.

"Come...lets get you inside now. Your freezing." He said. Eve put her head on her knees.

"What does it matter...He doesn't care anyways...he's never cared...he was just..."

"Eve what..."

"He was using me." She started crying. "But now that he has Robert he doesn't need me right?" She said and stood up walking toward the manor. "I'll just leave and let him be. " Eve said and walked instead toward the stables.

"Eve you can't leave. Why don't you try to talk with him?" Peter asked.

"Why? So I can hear him call me a traitor out loud? I can hear him fine in my mind thank you." Eve said and walked into the stables shutting the door in Peters face.

"Oh Eve...why?" He said and ran back toward the manor.

"Sir Percy!" He called. Percy came running when he heard Peters voice.

"Whats wrong? Wheres Eve?" Percy asked looking around the room.

"She's running away. I told her she needs to come talk to you about things, smooth them out...she says she doesn't want to be called traitor out loud when she can hear it in her mind fine. She's in the stables..." He said. Percy was already half way out the door when Eve rode by with Demon.


	3. Senses

_**Authors Notes: I know :D you'll see why the sudden in a few chapters. Just hold onto your buts shits about to get real...confusing. :D  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Senses**_

Percy knew better now, he knew to ask rather then believe what other people say. The difficulties of the beginning of his marriage taught him that. When he left the room earlier he went to confront Peter to ask him if he saw anything. He wanted to know if Peter may have thought Chauvelin might have followed Eve to the manor...but what began as a questioner...ended in disaster once again. Its not what he wanted to on Eves return home. So once again he found himself on horseback chasing his daughter. He had to find her...he needed to find her...his Eve.

What he saw wasn't what he expected. Demon was rearing up as if he found a snake. Eve was on the ground backing away from a man rather then the horse. Percy jumped off his horse and ran over to his daughter picking her up and looked down at the man who freighted his daughter.

" What is your name sir?" Percy asked

"He's my dad..." Eve said looking back around at the man who smiled at her.

"Oh Eve...I've finally found you." The look on the girls face showed that she was none to pleased with such a notion.

Percy helped Eve back onto Demon who chuffed as if he didn't like his little trinket being near such a loathsome man. He butted the man away from his master and walked on without Eve even having to tell him to. Eve just let her horse walk her back to the manor.

Percy looked at the man before him.

"Speak fast sir, you aren't in good company." Percy said his hand on the hilt of his blade the whole time.

"It would seem she's believed that Republicans then." The man said and sat down on the road pulling out a flask and drank from it before offering it to Percy who shook his hands and crossed his arms. "Well when my wife was killed my daughters were held in the Palace of Justice waiting for trial. The youngest purchased by the man you know as Chauvelin to be his personal stable boy, while the eldest was to be trained to be a hand maiden. I soon found out the eldest tried to help my youngest escape...she didn't get to far and I heard of her demise. I was imprisoned as well thought to be a traitor conspiring against the government. I was only just released...and come to find out my youngest did indeed break free and move to England with the help of the Pimpernel...god bless that man." He said and took off his tattered hat.

" I however...didn't know she was adopted by a noblemen such as yourself. Although...not very happy." He said gesturing to his daughter who still sat upon the horse named Demon.

"So your saying the Republicans lied to her about you giving her away?" Percy asked. The man nodded his head fast. "Am I to believe your going to want her back then?" Percy asked this made him feel even more angry when the man nodded again.

"Take it up with the courts. I will not give her to you on your word alone. From the way she looked at you earlier, I don't think she wants to go with you anyways." Percy turned back around and climbed back onto his horse.

"From the look of it Sir Percy...she didn't want to be with you either." This burned deeply into Percy's soul. Such the words he had never wanted to hear. He steered his horse back toward the manor and closed the gates behind him. Once Valiant was beside Demon Percy reached over and picked Eve clean off the saddle and deposited her onto his own horse.

"I'm sorry...I know your heart hurts because of what transpired here today, but I promise you I don't love you any less. I love you Eve alright?" He said pulling her close and kissing the wind blown locks of his daughters and turned her to look at him. Her cheeks were still wet with the fresh tears.

"I don't want to go away. I don't ever want to leave you. How could I be a traitor? What could they possibly have to hold over my head. Money? Why do I need that? family? Mines safe here. If they weren't safe my hero Papa would save them...I know this. Why would I want to be a traitor...there is nothing to gain from it." Eve said resting her head on her fathers chest. "Theres no reason."

Percy nodded, there was a point to all her words. She really had no reason. He hadn't ever wronged her, he gave her everything she could ever want and more, her love for her brother was so apparent, and the time she spent with her mother was a little...overkill he would guess. He would sometimes find them talking about dresses or people and sometimes places Eve wanted to visit that her mother had. Percy himself...He sighed and looked down at his daughter who was half asleep against him. He gave her warmth, security, and a place to call home. She didn't ever want to stray. Why would she want to? This sat Percy into a little bit of peace.

"Perhaps...I did go about this all wrong...again." He said and climbed off his horse and pulled her down and into his arms. He needed to do something to make it up to her. He would have to talk to Marguerite about this, he would need a womans help. He knew how to court a woman...but when it came to a young adult...such things weren't what was needed.

_In the Morning_

Eve moved the egg around on the plate. Such an action wasn't her at all, actually Percy didn't think it was like her at all to not eat. She normally sat down and ate specially after that time four years ago when she didn't come to breakfast at all. Percy jumped when Robert touched her hand and she nearly jumped out of the chair. Robert looked like he was in trouble for a moment. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes began to tear up. Eve automatically turned into the big sister he loved and picked him up and began to hold him tightly.

"Oh its alright Robby, I was just thinking and you scared me out of my thoughts." She said kissing his hand. "What do you think? We go outside in the garden with Peter and play hide and seek today?" She asked. Roberts face went from sulking to delight in his sisters notion of fun.

"Alright Evey but your it this time, cause Peter was last time, and I was before." He said. Eve smiled and kissed his nose.

"Its only fair." She said and giggled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eww coffee I don't see how you like it Evey, it tastes like a wet sock." He said and Eve leaned in making sure her parents could hear.

"What were you doing sampling the taste of a wet sock?"

"James dared me!" Daring was a brand new fetish among the young men. James Ffoulkes didn't take after his father at all, in fact from what Marguerite said he took after his mother. Always getting other people into trouble.

"Eww...thats gross...and you call coffee bad. Robby, I really hope you washed your mouth out after that." Eve said putting her brother back in his chair.

"Oh Evey look." He stood up in the chair to show his sister a loose tooth. Eve giggled and poked it.

"You going to put it under the pillow?"

"What for?" Robert asked having never lost a tooth he hadn't ever really heard of the tooth fairy.

"The tooth fairy." Eve said and went into a full blown story about a fairy and her exploits. While this was going on Percy leaned over to his wife.

"I think I did her wrong yesterday." He whispered. His wife leaned over and looked him in the eyes.

"You made her feel very unwanted, Percy did you have to look at her the way you did? I've seen that look make a grown man cry. Do you remember when you gave that one man that look and he urinated on himself. Oh Percy she's brave she stood there and allowed for you to call her such a word...and she's still here hoping to be forgiven." Marguerite said and looked down at her food. "Worse part is...its not her that needs to be forgiven its you, and I hope she realizes this before it shreds her heart to pieces."

The table was silent now. Apparently she said this a bit louder then she meant to. Eve slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Percy slowly stood up and followed her. "Eve?" He called after her.

_Down in the cellar. _

Eve walked down the dark dank stairs into the cellar where the winter wine was. There were many barrels of wine, and campaign within the room waiting for summer to be over and fall to end. The wines would be best to taste during this time. Eve walked around one of the barrels into a room where the papers were on each barrel was which and when they were laid down. There were barrels separated for Eve, and another separated for Robert for there weddings. Eves was probably far more sweet now then Roberts because they were laid down 8 years ago.

Within this room however the desk was pushed against the wall and a small woman was tied up in the corner. She was gagged, bound, had a piece of cloth over her eyes, and cotton in her ears as well as a piece of cloth wound around her head covering her ears even more so. Her senses were cut off, and the only one she had now was touch...

"Oh you poor thing...your father Sir Percy is oblivious to my intervention dearest one...and as far as you are concerned...he never will." Eve couldn't actually hear the woman playing as her. Her little ganger...or more preferably...twin sister.

When Eve had went into her room late that night after her father tucked her in and had her go to sleep she watched as a shadow came into the light. This shadow looked just like her. At first she was afraid, but then glad for she was no longer alone, and her sister had survived the trials of the Republic. However...she had survived...but lived no. The girl before her had been trained as a spy for Robespierre. Who would ever say no to a woman...much less Sir Percy Blakeney's daughter Eve.

The young girl standing over Eve took a swift kick at her younger sister before she turned to a man sitting in a chair behind the desk. Her father smiled at her and chuckled.

"she'll do good down here. I'm not sure how long we'll need to be here before we find the papers. But soon enough everyone in all of Europe will have proof that Sir Percy Blakeney professional dandy is in fact that infamous Scarlet Pimpernel.


	4. Filthy

_**Authors Notes: Longest chapter yet. Just to much action in one go :D Had to keep going. Enjoy  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Filthy**_

_**1 Week Later**_

Velvet loved the position she was in. Being a woman of extreme wealth for a little while had its advantages. But her job was drawing to a close, and her father...Sir Percy had started to notice things she did that Eve didn't. As a matter of fact apparently Eve loved to take care of some damned horse named Demon who didn't want her around him...and that fact annoyed Percy to no end. So when 'Eve' went to feed her horse Percy normally went too. Velvet put the hay into the grate and turned around to see that Demon was out of his stall. The horse snorted the air and reared up charging out of the stables into the open air. Lucky for them Demon would always go into the corral with his mate which was Marguerites horse and there two colts which looked a lot like there father.

"Hum..." Percy walked by Velvet and out of the stables.

"Papa...did you see that? Demon tried to kill me!" Eve said brushing the hay off herself from where she had fallen.

"Yes...which is odd. He normally sees you as a friend. Wonder why that is." Percy said calling for Marguerites horse which came prancing over to Percy and rubbed her head against his arm. "Whose a good girl..." He said scratching her between the eyes. He turned only just to watch Eve leave the stable and go back toward the house. He shook his head and looked up at Demon. "What is it old boy...what has gotten you to not want her to ride you anymore? She take away your rashon of oats what?" Percy laughed and walked back inside.

_Within the cellar  
_

Eve walked into the room where her father waited. She looked around at her sister who was sleeping soundly. She had bruises and blood all over the dress she was wearing. It was the same dress she wore when she was first captured. She was only fed enough to survive. She was kept weak so she couldn't escape. She hadn't seen, heard, or was aloud to speak. She nearly was choked to death when she tried to call for help. No one came. Perhaps her father didn't want her anymore like she dreaded.

Velvet looked around at her father who was drinking from a cup. She walked over and took the cup from him and took a long drag from it. When she was finished she looked down at her father who glared at the girl on the bed.

"What are we going to do with her? We could just leave her here...they'll find her...in the winter." He laughed and looked down at the empty bottle. He threw them with the others...against Eve who jumped and curled tighter. Trying to protect ones self from bodily harm while your hands and legs were bound was almost impossible. The only thing Eve could do was protect her mid section.

Velvet shook her head at the girl. "I'm not sure what we can do, but I can tell you what I want to do." Velvet said taking the cup of wine and pored it onto her sisters head. "I want to beat her beyond recognition and display it in front of her dandy little father. That fop doesn't suspect me even though there are so many things he should have noticed." She said and looked at her father who chuckled.

"Yes well my love...we can't go beyond what Robespierre told us. If we did...he'd be really cross and I may never get you back again." He said and stood up stretching.

_Outside the Office door._

Peters hands were over his mouth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He leaned in to see his mistress laying tied up, while another was standing with an old man. He slowly walked back up the stairs and closed the door. He ran down the hallway and knocked on Percy's study door. He was having a meeting with his lieutenants today, and didn't want to be disturbed but he had to. It was his job. The door was flung open by Tony who glared down at the boy for interrupting his chiefs works.

"Please...I need to speak to Sir Percy, its important...an emergency." He said. Percy pushed past Tony.

"What is it Peter...wheres Eve?"

"Down in the cellar...the winter wing. I went down there to do the countings sir. Its when I heard people talkin...a man and Eve...but here is the odd part sir...there was a woman that looked like Eve bound and gagged on the nearby bed." Peter said and leaned against the wall, his face was flushed, and he found it very hard to breath. It always seemed to happen when Peter got over excited. Peter jumped when he felt something against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Sir Percy had a cup of brandy next to it.

"Sip it...calm down. Did you hear what was being said?" He asked. Peter nodded and took a sip of the brandy.

"They were talking about wanting to hurt the lady on the bed. One suggested just leaving her there while Eve suggested beating her and displaying her to the open sir. Sir...I don't think thats Eve at all...what are we going to do? We can't just leave our Eve down in the celler can we?" Peter said. Percy nodded and smiled. He even sighed with what sounded like pure relief.

"It would seem that this 'fake' Eve has been giving us a run. We were thinking Eve had gone against us and returned to the Republic." Sir Andrew said "I'm sure this is a load off of Percy's mind."

Peter looked up at Percy who took a step back. His face suddenly going pale. Tony looked at his chief who seemed to try not to cry.

"She's been in that cellar...for a full week. Peter did you notice any injuries?"

"I noticed a bit of blood, bruising, and the odd part is most of her face is covered. Eyes, ears, mouth that sort of thing." Peter said Percy made a hissing noise.

"Being cut off from using ones senses makes other senses more defined...since sight, sound, and taste are blocked off the other two senses are able to advance. Specially that of touch...and when touch is advanced...and she's hit...it hurts much worse. They're torturing her." Percy said and nodded.

"We'll need to act fast if we're to aid her. Peter...announce that we'll be having a picnic outside since its going to be such a lovely day." Percy said and smiled as the boy ran off.

"He's a fine man Percy. He's a very good friend to her." Tony said and looked up at the thoughtful look on Percy's face. Tony saw that look on him before. He was forming a plan, and more then likely people will end up dead. Tony knew as he looked around the room, others in there wanted to same thing Percy did. Each one helped race this little girl, each one had held her, hugged her, and even danced with her at there social get together's. She held a piece of every one of them as she walked around freely. When she was in trouble, none of them would hesitate to come running. Even if it was just a spider or scraped knee. So when she was thought a traitor everyone felt it cut into them like a knife. None of them raised her to be one. Percy was even considering sending Robert away to a school that way he could investigate without her influence on his son. This however...created a better framed picture.

A knock came to the door and Percy opened it. 'Eve' stood there smiling. "Peter says lunch is going to be outside today. They're making enough for everyone so I hope your hungry." She said and walked on down the corridor. Percy followed her with his eyes.

"I...wonder if its odd that I wanted to reach out and throttle her for what she's doing." Everyone in the room all six men shook there head, but didn't speak a word.

_Later on_

Percy looked down at the meal before him and looked up at Viktor who had made it all himself. "You've out done yourself again old boy." He said taking a bite before looking up. Tony had stayed inside the house for a moment more to see just what was down in the cellar. He came back a bit later and leaned over Percy whispering in his ear. "If you'll excuse me...I really must take this message." He said dashing away from them all, even 'Eve' giggled at his boyish inthusiasum.

"Papa seems to be in a great mood today." She said to them. They all nodded.

"It would seem that your fathers got a secret." Sir Andrew said and chuckled. "Apparently he wanted to do something for you to make up for the harsh words he said to you last week, and it would seem your present may have just arrived." Sir Andrew said. Which was probably true. Percy did send away for something for her. No one except Marguerite didn't know what it was. Only to hold on till the party.

"Present...I didn't know about any present." 'Eve' giggled and looked around at Robert who was eating his food in a bit of a rush. "Slow down you'll give yourself a tummy ache."

"She's right Robby." Sir Andrew said and jumped when Marguerite cleared her voice.

"It would seem your son has been putting thoughts into my sons head..." This went on to everyone elses amusement.

_Within the Cellar_

Percy looked around and into the room. The man he saw that one night as Eves father was leaning back in a chair while humming to himself. Every so often he would take a bite of a piece of sausage and chew on it loudly. Percy's eyes automatically went to his daughter who was laying on the bed. Percy picked up one of the empty wine bottles and quietly stepped up behind the man and hit him on the back of the head. "Well thats that..." Percy said as the man fell to the floor pieces of glass falling to the floor. Percy quickly ran over to his daughter. Peter was right she was covered in bruises, scraps, cuts...she had been hit many times, there were even hand prints around her neck. He had to be careful, he had to take her out of the cellar and away from harm before the man woke up or worse...Eves twin came in to find them.

"Its alright Eve...Papa is here." When he reached out and touched her she recoiled. Something she had never done before, it caused Percy to pull his hands back from her. He had to do this a little less delicately then he had wanted.

"Percy she's coming this way." Tony yelled his warning. This got Percy to jump forward and pick Eve up and run her from the room. Tony was at the lip of the cellar listening to the sounds. A pistol in one hand he looked around the corner and down the hallway. He gave the signal and Percy ran around the corner with Eve. Tony walked with him. They stepped into his study and locked the door. Percy silently lay Eve down on his couch in front of his desk. He was going to have to get the thing cleaned. Eve wasn't to clean...specially with the blood.

Percy reached over and untied the cloth around her ears and pulled the pieces of cotton out. He knew better then to speak to loud when someone was like this. "Its alright Eve...your home, with friends. Your safe now." He whispered in her ears. She made a small whimpering sound. He reached over and pulled the gag off her lips and then the blind fold. Her eyes were sunk in and she didn't say a word. Tony began to undo the bindings around her legs, and arms. All the while Eves eyes darted from one place to another.

"Eve...are you alright?" Percy asked putting his hands around hers. She looked down at his hands and pulled hers out of it. She then pulled her legs up to her chest and put her head on her knees. Percy looked up at Tony, all of the sudden there was a loud growl in the room. Percy and Tony both looked down at the young child who was blushing so red she could have been mistaken for an apple.

"Tony you don't suppose you can sneak out and snitch some food?" Percy asked not wanting to leave his daughter. He pulled up a chair as Tony walked out of the room by way of a secret door behind the bookshelf. "Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked pulling out a bandage kit he had put together to take on trips, there was always that chance he would need it...which was almost always.

Tony walked back into the room with hot water and a cloth. "Viktor is making her something. Apparently his son told him what was going on and already had things made. The foods going to take a bit more time, and to wash her up a bit. Um...I'll...go get her something else to wear while you do that." Tony had left the room to quick for Percy to say much else.

Percy turned back to his daughter who was looking off to the side. He reached out for her. She looked at him and then the bowl of hot water. He had never seen her in such a vulnerable state. She hadn't said a single word, which was really weird since he was normally getting his ear talked off.

"Eve...do you want to talk about it?" He asked handing her a glass of brandy. He never offered her any since it makes her hyper. She got drunk really easily but he figured she needed something like that. She took a sip of the brandy, and looked down at the floor. She didn't even look at him once. She hadn't even acknowledged he was there. As a matter of fact she hadn't answered any of his questions. He took her hand in his and began to wash it.

"You need clean hands if your going to eat...yes?" He asked, and looked at her as he reached up to wash the blood from her face. "Oh my darling...I had nothing to do with what happened to you. Apparently your father saved your sister from death...and the Republic trained her to be her spy. We've been suspecting something for a week now and we've had her investigated. Apparently it was she that Chauvelin had met in Tibet...she was disguised as his daughter. If she fooled you, then she must be rather good at it." He said "She had been using your face, and your name to take advantage of everything." He said and sat back onto the coffee table so he could look at her.

She looked at him with such fear, those bright blue eyes had grayed over the week she had been imprisoned. He wondered how such a thing could affect her while her time in the prison with him, and the four days in the flower shop couldn't.

"Eve...can you talk to me?" He asked and she shook her head. She ran her fingers over the bruised neck. "Oh my love what have they done to you?" He asked and took her hands and kissed them both. "Come...stand up...lets get you out of those filthy cloths hum?" He said and helped her to stand. He normally had a changing area for himself in the corner just in case he needed to try out a disguise before using it professionally. He walked behind the area to help her loosen the knots, but after that she was on her own. Even if he was her father, it wasn't his place to teach her about clothing. Marguerite and Robert where at the Ffoulkes Estate so Robert and James could play and Suzanne and Marguerite could catch up.

Eve walked back behind the sheet and pulled off her clothing and stood there looking down at herself. She was relatively unharmed on the most part, just grabbed, tossed, kicked, bit...yeah bit...and half strangled if she made any sort of sound at all. She looked around the sheet which was hung by a wire as if it were a curtain. "Are you finished? Here Tony brought you these." He said handing her a dress which was quickly put on and Eve looked in the mirror at the mess of hair. it had fallen out of its cropped up look of the English fashion. Now it drifted down to her behind. It was 8 years of growth and she refused to cut it since then. It began to curl about six years ago rather then frizz up as if the humidity was getting to it all the time.

"Here...sit...I'll brush it out for you. Just like back in that prison hell we met in." He said. Eve looked at his hands, never his face. "Percy...alls clear, they've disappeared, we don't know where they've gone to." Sir Andrew said as he opened the door. He put up his hands and turned around. "Not armed...its alright, I'm not here to harm you Eve." At first Percy didn't know why Andrew said such a thing, only to turn and see Eve shielding her face. "Its alright Eve. We know Andrew, he's a very good friend of ours." Percy said lowering her hands. Percy had to figure out why Eve was acting the way she was and fast...it was breaking his heart.


	5. Detached

_**Authors Notes: I finished this in the hospital. Had to have my appendix taken out. So I can put up as many chapters as long as it gets to 30 :D I love the ending! Its so cute. I'll probably write a new story cause I let the villains get away :D  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Detached  
**_

_Two weeks_

Percy could see her from where he stood. She had never left him since what happened. She would every so often lean against him, and fall asleep, but her legs were weakened from what happened, and even her lungs were weak from the constriction from being strangled so many times. The Doctors said she was detached, and it'll take a while for her to get back to the way she was before because of the trauma. When Percy told the doctor what had happened the doctor informed him that he too wouldn't be right in the head if he saw someone come back from the dead and remarkably look just like him...then try to kill him.

Percy could see it from her point of view. He never had any siblings because his mother wasn't able to have anymore. It wasn't for a lack of trying.

Percy looked around at his daughter again who sat there looking at her hands which were still a bit bruised from what happened. Once or twice through the week she went to feed Demon who was happy to see her, and sensed her anguish. He even gave her his apple. She looked over the apple fingering the little pieces and then cut it into twos and gave them to his sons. Both of which wouldn't leave her side until she left. Percy stood by the door leaning against it. She didn't seem angry at him over what happened, or angry that he kept following her around. Actually sometimes she would hold his hand on the way back.

One thing that didn't happen out of all the time since then...she hadn't shed a tear. But the Doctors said don't concern yourself over it, as long as she's still sleeping, eating, bathing, and doing her usual needs then don't worry over it. Just to keep her indoors and away from big crowds.

Summer was now over and the feel of fall was in the air. Which meant Eves birthday was coming up. He walked outside and looked at the little girl at the table. Peter was serving her strawberry cake and tea when Percy sat down. "Would you like a slice and tea sir?" Peter asked kindly. Percy thought for a second.

"I guess I will thank you Peter."

"Its no problem sir." He said and walked back inside.

"You know...your birthday is Tuesday...any thoughts on what you want?" He asked looking at the girl who was laying back with a blanket on her lap. Her eyes were shadowing as if she were to in deep thought to answer him.

Peter walked out with a slice of cake and tea for him. "I'll be right inside if you need anything alright Eve?" Peter said patting her hand. She seemed to respond to him rather well as she nodded to confirm.

Percy picked up his fork and started to eat when he heard it.

"Dance?" he almost dribbled his food onto the plate.

"Excuse me?" He looked around, the voice he heard was so hoarse, and sounded to pained to speak. Then he looked around at Eve who was coughing. Percy stood up and pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at her mouth. "Did you say...dance? Do you want to have a dance party?" He asked. She shook her head.

"So thats not what you said..." He said and looked down at her hands as they were shaking.

"We've been living under the same roof for 8 years...9 years in a few weeks...but...you haven't ever danced with me." Eve said and looked up at the cloudy sky.

Percy looked at his daughter for a moment trying to register just what she had just told him, or rather just stated. He couldn't believe it...it was true he had never danced with her. He didn't to much like dancing.

"Oh Eve...I'll dance with you whenever you want." Suddenly this struck a cord and Eves eyes watered up for only a moment, but then she went back to staring at the flowers down in front of her. "Aren't you going to eat your cake? Its quite good, this harvest has given us a lot to be thankful for." Percy said and looked up with Robert came out onto the balcony. He skirted around his sister and went over to his father and sat down in his lap.

"She spoke today." Percy told him.

"Anything about me?" He asked hopefully. Percy shook his head.

"No...just to tell me what she wanted, and she went back to this state again." He said and sat his son down. Robert slowly walked over to his sister and looked at her before reaching out and touched her hand.

"I love you Evey..." Robert said and kissed her hand before walking back into the house. Eve just nodded and went back to what she was doing.

"He misses you...wonders why you haven't played with him." Percy said only for Eve to stand up and walk toward the stables. Her cake and tea untouched. Percy stood up and walked with her.

"Eve...would you like to go into town with me?" He asked and suddenly she stopped and turned around. She looked at his hand for a moment and nodded. She took his hand and he looked around at his footmen who was tending the horses. "Get the coach ready." He said and walked toward the house with his hand in his daughters.

"I'm afraid my favorite pair of boots have a hole in the bottom." He said and looked down at her. "Do you need anything while we're there?" He asked and she nodded looking away from him.

"Oh...whats that?" He asked and she reached down to pull of her shoe. Percy had forgot her riding boots were beat up so bad that there were holes everywhere. He laughed. "Alright then we'll both go to the boot shop then." He said and picked her up so she didn't have to walk around with cold feet. He hated when she did that.


	6. In Your hands

_**Authors Notes: Do you have an instant messanger or email or something? I would love to finally talk to someone who likes the Scarlet Pimpernel :D  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**In your hands**_

Eve sat down in the coach as her father climbed in next to her. "Back before dark alright Percy. Eve you stay warm okay." It was a mothering thing. Percy knew it so he pulled a blanket down and lay it out over Eves lap. Peter pulled the step up, closed the door, and then stepped onto the back of the coach.

Eve looked out the window. It turned into a dreary day all of the sudden and lightning crackled in the distance. Eve looked up when her father leaned in closer to her. " Do you remember when we were in a coach much like this one...and it was storming. It was such an eery sight to see." Percy said and looked down and into the bright blue eyes of his daughter. "I have seen the most awful evils, and the most beautiful days...but none of them compare to the day I met you and your brother." Percy leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if I had gone into that cellar and you..." He closed his eyes trying to block out the thought. He opened them a moment later when he felt Eve lean back against his chest and looked back out the window.

Percy helped Eve out of the coach and looked around at Peter who stood on the other side of Eve a little off to the side so not to be to close to her. He among everyone else had been very understanding and able to help Eve with what happened. Percy looked down when he saw Eve back away from the small crowded streets.

"Its alright Eve...Papa is right here. Do you want to stay in the coach with Peter?" He asked she looked up and shook her head stepping forward. The door to the boot shop was opened and Percy stepped in before Eve who was a little more comfortable looking now that they were inside a building with less people.

The man behind the desk stood up with a smile. "Percy!" He said aloud. "How the devil have you been old boy." The man said throwing open his arms and looked on as he saw Eve step through the door. "Oh child what happened?" He asked and took her hand kissing it. "Poor child have you been sick?" He asked getting no answer. Percy chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, she's had a sore throat and its taken her voice a bit to recuperate I'm terribly sorry." Percy said

"Ah poor thing, say no more I had the same thing happen last year if you recall." The man said looking over Percy's boot before taking it behind the counter.

"Yes I do remember your wife didn't do as good a job as you do with the boots." Percy said and looked at Eve who was looking at some of the feminine boots on display. Every so often Peter would say something about the clasps or the leather on the boots she looked over. She picked up one of the boots and looked inside.

"Eve?" She turned and looked at her father who came up beside her. "Do you like them?" Percy asked and looked down at the boot. Eve held it up and pointed inside the boot. Percy seen something move within the boot but only a little bit. On the heal of the boot there was fluff gathered up and what looked like three infant mice in the middle of it.

"Looks like some mice have kipped it up inside one of your boots." Percy said and chuckled. The keeper walked over and looked inside and smiled.

"They keep the spiders down. Specially with my wife taking a shine to some upstairs in the kitchen that saved her from a big one." He said and put the boot back on display.

"Saved her from a spider? Good lord how did that happen?" Percy asked and looked up when the keepers wife walked in with tea.

"The spider came out from under the stove. I was setting the table and it jumped at me. A mouse came out from under the cabinet and pounced on it." She said putting down some cookies.

"I bet that mouse now eats better then we do." the Keeper said.

"Perhaps he does." Percy said and helped Eve over to a chair. "Now Eve here needs some new shoes. I'm afraid her riding shoes took some beatings on her travels to Tibet." He said. The keeper looked astounded for a moment.

"Tibet...what took you all the way out there?" The keeper asked.

"School, she's interested in history. Archeology to be a bit more specific. An admirable job, and a safe one. Whats more safe then digging up old pots, and bones what?" He said and sat down next to Eve as the keeper grabbed a tool from his kit and walked over to Eve.

"May I see your foot please madam?" He asked. Eve looked up at her father for a moment. Percy nodded his head and scooted closer hoping it would help with the insecurity. The man put his tape against her bare foot and smiled. "You've grown since I saw you last." He said and went to mark down the measurements.

Peter bent down to button up Eves boots and chuckled, but then he looked at Percy who seemed to realize the same thing at the same time.

"But that would mean all these shoes you have on...don't fit." Peter looked at her heal and saw the blisters on the back, and around the edges.

"Eve...sweetheart why didn't you tell us?" Percy asked pulling off her other boot and looked around her foot. Those too had the blisters. Percy ran his hand down his face and looked at his child. The one he saw before him seemed to recoil away from his look.

"Bridges do you think you can..."

"Oh Percy I figured she'd grow by now so I've already gotten her boots made." He said and walked over and pulled out a boot. "Its not to hard to guess how she'll growl Its never to much, but its been the same amount every year." He said and pushed the new boot onto Eve. Eve looked down at the man who put her new boot on.

"How does that feel?" He asked. Eve looked at the boot and moved the boot around for a moment before standing up on it.

"There we are feels better doesn't it?" The man said and chuckled when Eve nodded. "Alright then. I shouldn't expect to much more growth out of her feet though, she's almost 17 she'll stop growing soon."

"I'd imagine so. I didn't stop growing until I was in my twenties though." Percy said watching the mouse mother run up the boot and inside.

"You are rather tall Percy. I'd think you wouldn't have stopped well into your 30s." Bridges said as Peter held up a cookie for Eve to eat. She took a small bite before drinking some tea.

"Well I think that does it." Bridges said holding up Percy's finished boot and put Eves old boots in a drawer probably to put into the used bin for the poor.

"Yes I believe so." Percy pulled on the boot and moved the heal around to test it. There weren't any popped seams nor any cracking. Percy's favorite boots were in working order again.

"Eve are we ready to leave hum?" Percy asked and held out his hand for his daughter who put the tea cup down before wiping her mouth and put her hand in his.

"What do you say to some lunch hum?" Percy said and Eve looked at her father before looking at Peter. Peter looked surprised at the gesture. He put up his hands.

"Its not my decision Eve thats your area. I just came along to hold your bags, or boxes. Thats my job remember." He said and patted her arm.

"I think shes asking if you want to come as a guest rather then a servant. You have been very helpful the last few weeks Peter I think you do deserve something...even if it is just lunch." Percy said and patted the young man on the back.


	7. River

_**Authors Notes: Your email didn't show up. You can get to my email through my profile. Put it through there :D  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**River**_

Eve walked next to her father and Peter walked a few feet behind them. A small package in his arms. A toy picked out by Eve to apologize to her brother for not playing with him that often. When she picked out the toy train she seemed to just stare at it for a moment before touching the little green smoke stake. She oddly enough didn't say a word to Percy about it, it was almost as if she had reverted back to being 8 and seemed ashamed of asking for what she wanted. Percy smiled at her and picked up the train and walked over to the man behind the desk. The man who owned the place originally passed on two years before leaving his toy loving son to manage it for him.

Percy walked his daughter into there favorite eating place and sat down at a table near the window. Peter sat down as well although he felt very odd sitting down with the lady he was charged with taking care of. It was very nice of her to ask for him to eat with them. He however wasn't very used to the concept. He was used to eating with his dad in the kitchen after serving his family.

Eve looked over the menu handed to her. She looked up slightly out the window as lightning cracked nearby a few of the women who were there with there husbands, and/or children jumped and held on tightly to there children or husbands. Eve buried her face in her fathers arm.

"Hush child...its alright. Its just a bit of lightning." percy said and put his arm around her. The waitress walked over and sat down the tea and took there orders. Percy looked down at Eve as she watched the storm, just like she did back when she was 8 and inside the carriage.

"Hey...I'd ask if you want some bread...but I already know the answer to that." He said with a chuckle. He looked down at Eve as she kept looking out over the streets. She normally giggled at such a notion.

Peter looked down at the tea he had just drank. He wondered how well she really was. She hadn't spoken to him once since the insolent. She looked up at him for a moment before going back to looking outside. He looked up at Percy who held her close not letting go of her. He knew Percy wouldn't ever let go of her, and Peter pitied the man who ever asked for her hand. He would have to deal with the Pimpernel...and the League. She had a whole army on her side, and he wondered if she knew this.

Eve jumped again when the waitress put there food down in front of them.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you, it is a freight outside. Its been rumbling all day, I'm sure it'll be doing the same thing all night too. Best hurry on home when your all done." She warned Percy who chuckled.

Eve looked around at her food and picked up a spoon and began to eat. Peter watched her take a few bites before looking up at him. He had ordered a small sandwich. He wasn't a big eater at all. His father often said he ate as much as birds do...which wasn't accurate at all because birds ate a lot.

Percy chuckled when he looked down at his daughter who seemed to actually eat as much as she usually did. She even ate half a roll. When she was finished she sat back and looked outside again. Percy missed the endless chatter his daughter had. Every word she spoke he never tired of, he could listen to his childrens endless chatter forever if he was aloud to.

"Well are we finished?" Percy asked looking at both the children who nodded. Peter looked over stuffed and his plate was picked clean. Even the garnish was gone. "Not hungry were you?"

"I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast before leaving." Peter admitted and looked at Eve who looked almost asleep. She had that habit since they rescued her. Once she was to full to fall asleep.

"Eve?" Percy called. Eve opened her eyes and looked up like she got into trouble. So Percy said this in a much gentler voice. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked she nodded and stood up.

Peter went to fetch the carriage and came back moments later only for Eve to back away from the street. She took her fathers hand and shook it and pointed. Across the street was the man that held her hostage for a week coming out of an inn. Percy pushed Eve into Peters arms and told them to get into the coach, he had some unfinished business to do.

Peter helped Eve into the coach only to have himself shoved inside and the door was slammed and the knob pulled off. A gun shot echoed through the streets and people screamed. The coach jerked to one side throwing the occupants to the floor.

Percy looked up when he heard the word...oh that beautiful word spoken from his little angels frightened lips.

"Papa!" Eve screamed from within the coach. Percy grabbed a horse that no one was using and road after the coach.

Peter held onto Eve as the carriage thundered down the road at dangerous speeds.

"Eve I'm coming." Percy yelled. He hoped she could hear him. At least they weren't on the main roads anymore.

The carriage hit a bump and it jumped. Percy could hear Eves screaming. The carriage rounded a corner and went up onto two wheels before flipping and rolling down a hill.

Velvet had jumped onto a horse and clipped the pin. It popped loose causing the four horses to speed forward away from the raging man.

Percy climbed down the embankment and looked on to his horror the carriage was in pieces.

"No...Eve...Eve answer me!" He didn't hear anything just wind, and the rumbling of the distant thunder.

But to his left he heard splashing, and someone talking. He ran around the bushes to see his daughter and Peter. Eve was sitting down in the river which was really low right about now, and Peter was trying to get her to stand up.

"Can you stand Eve?" Peter asked, but only to be pushed aside by Percy who picked up Eve in his arms and held her tightly to him. At first Eve didn't know what was going on or, much less what to do. But then it was like a dam broke and she let off a mighty howl of pain and realization.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought you didn't trust me, so you let them hurt me...why are they here, why do they want to harm me? What did I do to them? Am I that bad of a person? Even Robert is mad at me Papa...he won't even come near me but to pat my hand and say I love you. Why'd he mad at me Papa? I don't feel to good and...and he's mad at me cause I'm sick, and weak. I can't even walk the length to my bedroom to the dining hall without getting winded now. How am I suppose to play with him?" She went on and on about things. Percy just listened to her as he carried her back toward the town where they could rent a coach.


	8. Hold Me tight

_**Authors Notes: Okay heres the last piece cause I'm in the middle of that hurricane and I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to have power. So heres the last piece. My email is**** Willow_Tracy29atlive. com Hopefully this one jumps through Marguerite. Also hopefully you understand the at part on the email thingy. It won't let me put the symbol. Stupid thingy  
**_

* * *

_**Blood or Water**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Hold me tight?**_

Eve was sat down on the couch when Percy looked up at Peter who brought in some hot chocolate. Suddenly she realized something and it caused her eyes to tear up again. She looked at Robert and she burst into tears. Robert ran forward and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry...but the toy we just bought you was probably broken into little pieces." She said. Peter chuckled and went around the corner and pulled out a box and sat it down. Eve looked at Peter who smiled.

"Its how I broke the window on the coach and had us jump out. Its a very well made little thing. It survived. Landed in some bushes it did." Peter said. Eve threw her arms around the man and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Peter...for everything. For finding me, saving me, taking care of me...and for this." She said and looked down at her hands again. "I'd be dead if it weren't for you." She said and leaned forward kissing his cheek. Peters face flushed bright red before he cleared his voice and stood up.

"Will there be anything else?" He asked Eve shook her head and looked down at her brother who was looking over his new toy.

"Its the one I wanted. James is going to be so jealous. He's talking to his parents about having a baby brother or sister soon. Not sure how thats going to blow over with his parents." Robert laughed and went to playing with the toy.

Eve stood up and limped over to her father. Percy was about to talk to her when she just fell forward.

"Eve?" He called and lifted her chin to look at her face. "Eve? Hey?" He called and looked up "Peter!" He called. The boy was within the room in seconds and by his mistresses side. "Shall I fetch a doctor sir?" He asked. "your father quickly, she's burning up." He said and picked her up.

Viktor came running into the room after his sons summons. He took Eves wrists in his hands and then put his hands on her forehead. "We need to get her out of these wet cloths now. Its freezing. What did she do fall in a lake?"

"A river actually father." Peter said showing that his cloths too were wet.

"What were you doing in there son?"

"Saving Eves life." He said and his father smiled at his son.

"Good boy." He said shoving his son over and went about pulling Eves clothing off

"Hey Robert how about we go play with that on the landing hum? Nice incline should make that train go far." Peter said and steered Robert outside.

Soon enough Eve was in her bed fast asleep with water bottles around her chest and feet.

_A day later_

Eve silently walked out of her room and looked around. She felt like she had just woke from a bad dream. It was nice outside and she could see the bright Autumn colors on the trees. She heard music inside the dinning hall. Perhaps there were some guests. She peaked inside the room where she could see her father playing the piano. Eve stepped forward and picked up her Violin and began to play it along with the piano. This caused Percy to jump not realizing someone was in the room with him. Eve just kept playing as he stood up and walked forward to look her in the eyes. She looked at him and there it was...that crooked smile she gave him since the day they met. Such a beautiful thing he thought.

"There you are my beautiful bow...for a moment there I thought we weren't going to be able to fix such a beautiful bow. You were unraveling right before my eyes." Percy said and held out his hand.

Eve put down her violin and looked at his hand.

"Its your birthday...I suppose its only fair that I give you your birthday present." He said and smiled Eve smiled.

"Oh but sir...I shouldn't think my Papa would be to happy about me dancing with a strange man in his night robes."

"Says the woman in her own night robes." He said and chuckled snapping his fingers. Music started to play from the Calliope in the corner. Eve looked around at Peter who bowed and walked back out.

Eve took her fathers hands and began to dance with him. Her mother was right...he did step on toes.


End file.
